marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Powell (Earth-616)
DARKHAWK Real Name: Chris Powell Nicknames: Bucket-Head Former Aliases: The Edge-Man Other Current Aliases: The Powell (aka Darkhawk 2099) Occupation: "Retired" Superhero Identity: Secret, but [[Excelsior members are aware of his ID]] Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Exclesior, New Warriors and Avengers Reservist, founder Secret Defenders Base of Operations: Los Angeles currently, Queens historically Place of Birth: Queens, NY Known Relatives: Mike Powell and Grace Powell, parents, Brothers Jon and Jason First Appearance: Darkhawk #1 Origin: Chris discovered a mysterious amulet which transforms him into the armoured vigilante Darkhawk. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: "Darkforce Blast," "Darkforce Shielf," Claw Cable, Flight, Enhanced Vision and Strength. ---- New Warriors Continuity Conundrum http://www.coreyblake.com/NewWarriors: ---- Return to Character Selection ---- Chris Powell was the teenaged son of Mike Powell, a cop, and Grace Powell, a District Attorney. Following his younger twin brothers, Jon and Jason, to the abandoned amusement park across from his home, Chris discovered his father taking a bribe from mob boss Phillipe Bazin. While trying to escape with his brothers from Bazin's henchmen, Chris discovered an amulet that transformed him into the Darkhawk armour. When his father disappeared after Chris saw him, he swore to use the Darkhawk armour as an "Edge Against Crime." Darkhawk's powers included a force blast which emanated from the amulet on his chest, a force shield from the same amulet, a claw cable which could serve as both a Wolverine-like claw, and a grapple cable, glider wings and later flight capability, enhanced vision and strength, and an image underneath the Darkhawk helmet which served to frighten and distract all but one of Darkhawk's enemies. As the series developed, Chris learned that his armour was actually an autonomously existing android armour, being held in a sentient space ship, Osch, in Null Space. When Chris grasped the amulet, it actually caused his body to switch places with that of the Darkhawk body, although his mind remained in control of the body. Later, Chris and Darkhawk would actually split into two separate entities, with the armour being updated into the "2.0" form, as it was informally known. This advanced form of armour gave DH new powers, such as the ability to form a force shield encasing his body, an actual "Hawk" construct (a gigantic force-field shaped like a hawk), and the ability to summon weapons from Osch. By the end of the series, DH 2.0 and Chris re-merged, with the prospect of longer needing to use the amulet in order to switch bodies. Darkhawk's series was relatively short, but he developed quite a roster of enemies: he would fight Spider-Villains such as Hobgoblin, Tombstone, and Venom. HIs own "Gallery of Villains" included Lodestone, a magnetically-powered villain developed by Bazin, Evilhawk, the evil space gangster who commissioned the original Darkhawk armours, and Overhawk, a rebuilt Darkhawk. He also fought against some who would later ally with him, such as Portal, a teleporting mutant who killed another Darkhawk and stole parts of his armour, Savage Steel, the armour created by the secret police cabal that Chris' dad had been a member of, and Damek, a mercenary sent from the future to kill DH. Darkhawk also made many friends and allies throughout his career. He often teamed up with Spider-Man. As a sometime member of the New Warriors, he befriended Speedball, Nova, and later, Turbo. He also has a longstanding friendship with Spider-Woman II (Julia Carpenter), who he fought alongside with as a founding member of the Secret Defenders and as an ally, and later Reserve Member of, the Avengers West Coast. More recently, Darkhawk has been relegated to minor appearances in Wolverine, Avengers, Thunderbolts, and other books. Currently, he is a member of Excelsior, an organisation developed by his old teammate Turbo to help former teen heroes. He had been in retirement, and it appears that his heroing career will be over after his final mission, to hunt down and aid a group of "Runaways." Trivia: Darkhawk's armour and appearance has been a continued source of debate amongst Marvel "True-Believers." After his series was cancelled, his new appearances often reverted back to the original Darkhawk armour. As of his Excelsior appearances, he is in "DH 1.0" form, although he had appeared a few times as DH 2.0 prior to this. Also, Darkhawk is aware of his status as a hero within the Marvel 2099 universe, in which he is known as "The Powell," one of the "most powerful heroes in the universe. Bibliography *''Darkhawk'' #1-50 (March, 1991 – April, 1995) *''Darkhawk Annual'' #1-3 (1992 – 1994) *''New Warriors #14, 22-25, 47-51 Category:Avengers members Category:New Warriors members